Teachers Pet
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Ariadne recieves an odd awakening when Domenic Cobb enlists himself to become her new teacher. Post Film. D/A. "Why did he have to confess everything to her and she couldn't even share one thing about herself?" Chapter 7 Up! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

_This is my first multi-chapter story that deals with comedy, so please, be nice. _

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. _

_If you want me to continue. Please leave me a review. _

_Thank you!_

**Chapter 1**

She awoke instantly with a start. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red and she could feel the blood pulsing rapidly through her veins. She took a deep breath in and raised her hand towards her forehead, feeling the instant heat surface.

She closed her eyes briefly and tried to recall her dream. All she could remember was the color red. She panted and tried to calm herself down, quickly reaching over for the light switch to her dorm room.

Once the light fell upon her, she sighed in relief realizing that in fact it had been a dream. And nothing had happened to her. She breathed steadily for a moment and lifted herself up into a sitting position. "Jesus Christ." She muttered softly, her eyes widening at the memories of her dream resurfacing. "Why would I ever want to kill Cobb?"

xxx

"Good morning," a clear and chipper voice of a young man in his early twenties said to Ariadne, while he sat beside her on the same school bench. Ariadne fought her eyes to remain open. After the nightmare she had had, she was not able to go back to sleep. It had been an extremely long night and the fact that she had school, did not make her feel any better whatsoever.

"Hi." She smiled at Jeremy, her eyes focused on the textbook she was holding. She twisted a pencil in between her fingers and turned to the boy beside her and asked, "Did you understand the homework? I couldn't figure it out."

Jeremy chuckled shortly at her and responded, "Have the tables finally turned?" Ariadne sighed briefly and nodded. The tables had turned. Ariadne was usually the one that helped him the few years before. And now that she had decided to take a summer school course to catch up on what she had missed during the Inception, she knew that she had to work much harder and concentrate on the task at hand.

"I tried to figure it out but then I fell asleep." Ariadne yawned and watched the other international students walk into the lecture hall.

"I just hope the Professor doesn't pick on you again." Jeremy smiled at her and crossed one leg over his other. Ariadne knew that it wouldn't happen this time. She would have Miles as her Professor. He had told her a week before about the program and she had insisted that he tried to enlist her. Which he had because of Cobb who had made a numerous amount of phone calls to help her.

"Fleur." Ariadne smiled at the petite blonde who immediately sat in the empty seat next to Ariadne. She hugged her friend immediately and asked, "Did I change your mind?"

Fleur nodded, grinning as she responded in her small French accented voice "Oui." Ariadne had begged her constantly to take the class with her and she now was truly happy that she decided for it. Fleur was an intelligent young woman with a sweet and very innocent personality. She had become Ariadne's closest friend in her years in Paris.

"I'm glad I did too." She smiled and took out her own books while she continued, "The Professor has a new assistant and this time he is tres magnifique."

Ariadne laughed at her friend and her eyebrows rose as she spoke "I hope he is better than the last one. He kept spitting at me."

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh and mock the old assistant "Ariadne, what (spit) kind of name (spit) is that?" Ariadne rolled her eyes while her two friends continued laughing at her misfortunes.

"I hope this one spits on both of you." She said in a strong voice, trying to keep in her own laughter. She missed her school life. But if she had to be honest, she missed her extraction team as well; especially the Extractor.

"I apologize Ladies and Gentleman for my tardiness-" Miles said in soft tone as he walked into the classroom. He had a briefcase in one hand and he held his glasses in another. "I had something that needed tending to."

He smiled up at the class, Ariadne and her friends in the front row like always. "Did any of you have trouble with the assignment from last night?" He placed his briefcase on the desk and placed his glasses over his eyes, as he watched the classroom full of students fall completely silent.

"I assume that all of you did." He chuckled and walked around his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a piece of chalk.

"Well, I'm not sure how many of you know but I will be retiring this year." Miles bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes going to Ariadne who had a sad look in her eye. "And because of so, I am required to impart my wisdom on a new Professor in assembly. And so, this year I have chosen an assistant who has an unbelievable amount of wisdom that he cannot wait to impart on all of you. He will be joining us very shortly."

Ariadne sighed at the thought of a new assistant. Miles had said that same thing last year when Mr. Mc Spit had imparted some of his saliva onto her. She rolled her eyes and hoped that her friend Fleur was right that he was at least good looking. It could help the situation slightly.

"Please turn to page one hundred and twenty three and Irina, please take it from the top." Miles pronounced the words loudly, making Irina, who usually sat the top of classroom snap out of her daydream. She nodded and opened her book to the page. Ariande did the same.

"According to Vitruvius, the architect should strive to fulfill each of these three attributes as well as possible-" Irina, the red headed beauty as she was called in the class, stopped reading when a knock at the door interupted her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." A familiar voice said from the door way. Ariadne's eyes opened widely as she saw Cobb standing there, dressed in black pants with a black shirt. '_Was that a briefcase_?' Ariadne noted, her eyes impeccably wide.

"Not a problem." Miles smiled at his son-in-law and pointed towards the door way while saying "This is Mr. Domenic Cobb. He will be my assistant for the summer." As Cobb walked into the room, he locked eyes with Ariadne and she blushed. '_What the hell was he doing there?_'

Ariadne's eyes narrowed once she heard a few girls in the back giggling as he placed his briefcase down on Mile's desk. "Would you like to continue Mr. Cobb?"

Cobb nodded at Miles and picked up the textbook from the desk and said "Yes. Miss, please continue reading." He pointed to Irina and she nodded slowly, clearing her throat and then continuing to read.

Ariadne watched Cobb, standing with the book casually in his hands as if the fact that he was there (in her classroom) meant absolutely nothing. Her thoughts were interrupted when Fleur bumped her shoulder slightly and passed her a small note.

She opened the note carefully and read it '_Tres magnifque, non_?' She smiled at Ariadne who crushed the piece of paper in her left hand. Ariadne looked over at Cobb for a moment who was walking towards the chalk board and drawing a low rise building.

She took a second to look over Miles, who was sitting at his desk grading papers. Since when did Cobb want to become a teacher? And his kids? He had just got them back. Had he already decided to leave them- again? "Can anyone tell me what Mr Andrews means by his quote?" His voice transferring loudly in the class room. Good god, he did sound like a teacher.

"Ariadne?" His eyes fixated on hers and she gulped looking up Cobb. She took a deep breath in and tried to remember what they were discussing. "Ugh, well-" she cleared her throat and replied "He is talking about the three attributes and explaning why exactly each architect should strive to keep them intact."

Cobb smiled momentarily at her and nodded while glancing over at the boy next to her. "And you. sir. What are the three attributes?"

Jeremy's eyes widened as he muttered "Ugh, well… earth, fire and water?" The entire class room full of people chuckled, including Miles at the answer.

"Not the elements. But I'll give you points for creativity." Cobb smiled at the young man who turned a shade of bright red as Cobb turned his back to chalk board and continued drawing a new building.

Fleur took the moment to pass her another note. This one said; _how does he know your name?_ Ariadne held in a smile, bit down on her bottom lip and wrote back; _It's a long story. _And indeed it was.

"Domenic, why don't you walk around and assist those who needed help with the homework assignment from last night?" Miles looked up from his desk and said loudly "The rest of you read pages 125-160, quietly and to yourselves." Cobb obeyed the order and walked around to those who held their hand up high.

Irina was the first one to project her hand up high. As he helped her, he looked down at her and she was giggling and twisting a hand through her beautiful red hair. Ariadne watched the scene for a second before Jeremy grabbed at her hand and asked in a whisper "Read with me?"

Ariadne shook her head slightly and when Cobb walked away from the girl, she accidently knocked her pencil off her desk. Cobb was a good man and of course, he bent down and picked it up for her. Irina and her group of girl friends giggled softly as they appreciated the view.

Ariadne rolled her eyes and turned herself back around, focusing on the book in front of her. But she couldn't focus. Domenic Cobb was standing a few inches away from her. "Do you need any help?" He asked, his voice soft.

She shook her head at him slowly and watched as his blue eyes looked into her brown ones. She wanted to know why he was there. She wanted the answer to that and to many other questions. Well, there was always after class, right?

_Authors Note:_

_Do you like it? _

_Please let me know in a review. _

_Thank you. _

_Take care!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_

_I was shocked and I mean SHOCKED in a fantastic way when I saw the amount of reviews for the first chapter. _

_I am so happy right now! Thank you so much! You ALL are amazing!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

"Class is dismissed." Cobb's voice announced after the three-hour lecture. He had to admit; he could see himself becoming a full time Professor. The students seemed to take a liking to him and he loved the fact that he helped impart some wisdom on some of his peers. He was, more than ever, very thankful to Miles for attempting and succeeding to get him this job offer. He just hoped he was living up to the standards of an assistant.

The students made their way out of the classroom, Ariadne's eyes burning on Cobb as he sat on Miles desk and spoke to him about the wonderful weather Paris was having. She was more than suspicious about _why_ he was there. She was also very curious as to why he had decided on such a career change. The inquisitiveness was almost hurting her.

"I'm starving." Jeremy's voice came from Ariadne's right as his stomach growled. He yawned and turned to Ariadne and Fleur while asking "Will you two lovely ladies join me for lunch?"

Fleur placed her pink colored backpack on, smiled shortly and replied "Sorry, I'm meeting Jacques."

Jeremy nodded once, turned to only Ariadne and asked "Ari, how about you? Meeting some boyfriend of yours that I don't know about?" But it became clear to Jeremy, after a few seconds of silence that Ariadne was too busy staring at their new assistant.

"I don't think you have a chance." He bent down and whispered it into her ear while chuckling. The observation startled Ariadne as she watched Irina and her gal pals talk to Cobb the way they always spoke to men; free and flirty. She rolled her eyes at the scene when Domenic Cobb chuckled along to their posteriors and little conversation.

"I need to speak to the Professor." Ariadne picked up her own books and watched as her friends walked away from her, waving from the distance. Jeremy looked back at her for a moment and shrugged and she couldn't help but shrug back in return.

She stood up and realized that she, Irina, Cobb and Miles were the only people left in the large classroom. She took a deep breath in and walked down the small steps towards the desk. "Hi." She smiled at Cobb, her words coming out in a small mutter.

He smiled back at her, looking over Irina's shoulder. "Do you think that would you alright Domenic?" Irina's giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I mean, I don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble for you. Its just that I really want my dreams to come true and I really think that you seem like someone that can make that happen for me."

Ariadne held back a laugh thinking of how ironic her choice of words were. And then she held in a larger laugh at how pathetic she actually sounded. Cobb would never fall for a silly excuse like that.

"Well, how about I meet you tomorrow after class?" Cobb asked, making Ariadne's eyebrows rise up quickly.

"Perfect." Irina bit down on her bottom lip, smiled widely and turned around to see Ariadne standing there, waiting patiently. "Oh, Ariadne. I didn't even see you there." She let out a brief and very happy sigh and walked out of the classroom, the door slamming shut.

"_Professor_ Cobb, huh?" Ariadne asked him, taking a step closer to him, her arms holding her books to her chest.

"Yes. Miles talked me into it." Dom briefly smiled at her, turned to Miles and continued "He spoke to me about the position about a week ago. I thought that it would be a nice idea for the kids."

"James and Phillipa are here?" Ariadne asked, her eyes beaming brightly. She had never actually seen their _faces_, only the back of their heads. Maybe this was her chance.

"Yes. The position is only for the summer and they have vacation now from school. I thought it would be a perfect situation for all of us. They have never visited Paris before, so I took a leap of faith and took the job." Cobb spoke the words calmly to her.

He had to admit, the atmosphere was bizarre but Ariadne was still the same Ariadne, even in the new ambiance. The same curious young woman from the Inception job just a few weeks ago.

"Well, I guess a 'Congratulations' is in order." Ariadne smiled at Dom, his head nodding in a thankful gesture. "I just wish I had known, I would have at least come to get you from the airport. I would have loved to have met James and Phillipa."

"There's still time, Ariadne." Miles looked up from his papers, removing his glasses from his eyes, as he asked "Why don't you come and meet them tonight? I am having a small get together with my wife. I would love it if you would join us."

Ariadne's eyes widened at the invitation. She slowly looked over at Dom and asked, "Is that alright with you _Professor_ Cobb?" He almost laughed at her mockery.

Cobb nodded, a smile appearing on his lips as he replied "Of course and I could help you with your assignment if need be." She laughed at his minor joke and nodded her head at both of the two men.

"I just need the time and place." She smiled once again. What was with her? She couldn't stop smiling.

"Here." Cobb tore out a piece of scrap paper from one of folders on the corner of the desk and wrote the address and time on it. He passed it to her and she grabbed onto the piece of paper, his hand lingering on hers for longer than required.

"Thank you, Ariadne." He spoke the words almost tenderly but with the utmost sincerity in his voice. She could tell that the only reason he had thanked her was because of how she had tried to help him during the past few months. She had an eerie feeling about it-

She took the piece of paper in her right hand, fixing her books in the other and said "Great lecture today, Professor." Cobb and Miles chuckled as she walked towards the door. She turned around quickly, her eyes narrowed as she asked honestly, "Has it sunk in yet?"

He walked towards the door and held it open for her, smiling as he answered "Not at all." Ariadne bit down on her bottom lip and walked out of the classroom. Cobb's voice echoed in her ears "I'll see you tonight."

xxx

Ariadne had finished her homework assignment early. She figured that it would be best if she were able to discuss it in the evening with Cobb. Another small grin pierced her lips. What was with her?

Every time she thought about her new assistant Professor, she couldn't stop smiling. Maybe it was because of how ridiculous it all was. He had in a way acted as her teacher during the Inception, but now he was _actually_ her teacher. It was quite odd.

Ariadne took a sip of her burning hot espresso and took out the book 'Dorian Gray' and started reading on chapter three. So far, the book had been extremely interesting but terrifying. Perhaps that was the reason for her nightmare.

The quiet café she was sitting in was one of her favorites on Campus Grounds. It was beautiful and located on a white marble terrace. She praised the architect that had designed it.

"Reading, are we?" A higher pitched voice asked, looking down at her. She glanced up quickly and immediately regretted it. It was Irina and two of her girl friends. Ariadne was not a person that lived by stereotypes, but if girls could be classified as such; Irina and her friends fit the bill to a perfect T.

"Yes." Ariadne cleared her throat, hoping that they would find their way to a nail salon or something of the sort. And then a thought occurred to her. If she could bore them, maybe they would leave. "It's about this tortured man but very beautiful man who-"

"Yeah, I don't care." Irina crossed her arms across her chest and then let out a small smirk while saying "But speaking of beautiful men. Domenic-"

"You mean _Professor_ Cobb?" Ariadne asked, her eyes ablaze on three in front of her.

"Well, to _you_ perhaps. But anyway-" she stopped herself long enough to lick her lips and then she continued, "He knows your name. How is that possible?"

"I worked for him a few weeks ago." Ariadne breathed out, hoping that her admittance would make them want to leave.

"As?" One of Irina's friends named Michelle asked.

"Well-" Ariadne started.

"A hooker?" Irina's other friend, Tiffany, asked with a laugh.

"Girls, be nice to Ariadne." Irina smiled and then said under her breath "Besides, she's not pretty enough to be a hooker."

Ariadne rolled her eyes at the insult and snapped back "Yes, you would know." She closed her book and took a sip of her espresso and just watched Irina's soft stare turn into a cold one.

"Anyway, tell me. What's his situation?" Irina sighed out, her lips pursing.

"That doesn't matter, does it? He's your _teacher_." Ariadne exclaimed, her eyes wide, almost with anger.

"Actually, he's the _assistant_ teacher." Irina sneered back at her and continued "Besides, he is completely gorgeous, so the teacher equation kind of cancels out."

Ariadne groaned at the topic of conversation and then muttered sarcastically "Well, good luck"

"Aw, thank you." Irina smiled, her fingers twisting in her bright auburn hair. "So, he's single, right?"

Ariadne nodded, taking another sip of her drink and then saying, "Yes. Actually, it's quite sad. His wife recently passed away." Maybe that fact would stop her diabolical plan.

Irina's mouth opened slightly and then she smiled happily, "That's fantastic!"

Ariadne's eyes popped "What?"

"No, its perfect! Irina can be the one that helps him move on." Michelle said quickly, her eyes averting to Ariadne who was trying to keep a poker face.

Ariadne couldn't help but realize that _she_ had actually been the one to help him. She suddenly felt very proud of herself but the moment passed when Irina said "Thank you, Ariadne for your wonderful help."

As they walked away giggling, Ariadne opened her book again and mumbled "Yeah. Your welcome." All she could think about was their stupid plan and how hurt they were going to be hurt when they failed. Oh well, they deserved it.

xxx

"Hello?" Ariadne asked, her voice loud while speaking into her cell phone. Her flats were making a dull noise against the pavement and she could barely hear anything from the traffic of the busy Paris streets.

"Ari, it's Jeremy. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go to dinner tonight with me?" Ariadne took a small breath in and smoothed a small wrinkle on her black dress while saying "I can't. I'm b-busy. I'm sorry."

"Ariadne?" Cobb's voice called from behind her, making Ariadne spin around to see him standing there in a dark black suit, holding a bouquet of yellow roses in his hands.

"Hi." She smiled at him, as he walked closer to her. The phone still to her ear.

"Ari, who's that?" Jeremy asked baffled on the other line.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, Jeremy." She quickly hung up the phone and placed it in her small black bag. She took a few more steps towards Cobb and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Dom smiled and pointed towards the Flower shop behind them while saying, "It's their 30th Wedding Anniversary and Angelina, Miles' wife, has a love for yellow roses. I thought I would surprise her."

"Oh." Ariadne bit down on her lip and looked down at herself. She sighed and realized that her black _day_ dress might not have been the perfect choice. "I would have dressed better if I had known."

Cobb shook his head at her and muttered "No, your fine. Don't worry about it." He quickly smiled at her, pointed north and said, "Shall I walk you?"

"Sure." Ariadne nodded once and they started to walk through the streets of Paris together.

"I love this city." Cobb announced a few moments later.

Ariadne agreed with the statement, by saying "There is nothing like it. It's beautiful."

"I know what you mean. There is just something about the atmosphere here that can change a person." Dom explained, his hand grabbing at Ariadne's arm as he pulled her back from crossing the street. He looked into her brown eyes as a motorcycle zoomed by while saying, "Be careful."

Ariadne bobbed at him, suddenly aware of how good he looked. He was always a sharply dressed man but there was something about the way he carried himself now that made his easy charm stand out.

"It's just a few more blocks." Cobb proclaimed, his eyes wandering through the busy streets as they continued to walk.

"I cannot wait to meet Phillipa and James." She mused him, his eyes suddenly gleaming at the mention of his children.

"They are great kids. I am so happy to be back with them." Cobb grinned at Ariadne, his feet suddenly stopping their expedition. "I want to thank you for all your help. I don't think that I would have made it home without you."

Ariadne blushed at the sincere compliment. She shrugged her shoulders lightly and placed a light hand on his arm while saying "You don't have to thank me, Cobb. You have to thank yourself."

"No-" he paused to shake his head before he continued, "I do have to thank you." He took out one of the yellow roses from the bouquet and passed it to her while saying "It's not much. But I'll start with this."

Ariadne's eyes widened at the insanely sweet gesture. She took the rose in her hands and whispered "Thank you."

He chuckled at her quiet nature and said, "We should go. I'd rather not be late."

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_Please Review! You have no idea how happy it makes me. _

_Thank you once again!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:_

_You all are brilliant!_

_So brilliant in fact, that I decided to update early because of all the amazing reviews. _

_Thank you so much!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

"Bonsoir Domenic." A woman with dark hair and a few gray highlights said to Cobb after she opened the door and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Congratulations Angelina." The woman was smiling brightly at him. Ariadne realized that this was Angelina, Mile's wife. She seemed like a perfectly nice woman from the way she was smiling and hugging everyone that entered her home. She wore a long and beautiful yellow dress; they matched the roses Cobb had given her perfectly.

"Domenic, you really should not have." Her French accent poured out of her small and round lips.

"Of course I should have." He smiled at her once more and she took a quick whiff of the bouquet of roses in her hands. Cobb turned his head to Ariadne for a quick second and announced, "This is Ariadne."

Ariadne let out her bare hand and shook Angelina's hand while saying "Congratulations."

Angelina nodded once at her and spoke back "Thank you very much." She took a deep breath in and held onto the door frame while asking, "Shall we go inside?"

xxx

"Please make yourself at home, darling." Angelina beamed at Cobb, giving him another quick kiss on the cheek while leaving to attend to her other guests.

Ariadne was shocked at the amount of beauty the apartment withheld. It was decorated in white and yellow and the ambiance of the room was extremely cheerful. Ariadne felt extremely important to have been invited to such an event. She was almost speechless, in fact.

"Daddy!" Phillipa shouted while running across the living room towards the two of them. She was a very beautiful child. She had long blond flowing hair and her Fathers blue eyes. She wore a long white dress, almost as if she was a bride to be.

"Hello Princess." Cobb said, picking her up into his arms and hugging her. "Were you good today?"

"I'm always good, Daddy." She giggled as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

He placed her back down on the ground and pointed to Ariadne while saying "This is my friend Ariadne."

Phillipa looked up at Ariadne for a moment and smiled shyly. Ariadne leaned herself over to her level and whispered "I am very happy to meet you. Your Daddy has told me so many amazing things about you."

Phillipa gasped dramatically and asked with a laugh, starting to feel more comfortable around this unfamiliar woman "Really? Like what?"

"Well, he said that you are a very pretty young girl. But I don't agree." Ariadne let out a large smile and continued, "I think you are a very pretty young _woman_."

Phillipa giggled happily at the woman in front of her and took a hold of her hand while saying "Will you sit with me at dinner?" Ariadne nodded at her and Phillipa pulled on her hand and dragged her towards the other end of the living room. "Come." Cobb shrugged his broad shoulders and followed the two young women in front of him.

"Daddy!" James shouted from the side of the room, his small legs running towards his Father. He was also a very beautiful child. He had a darker shade of blond hair than Phillipa, but his eyes were still as blue as hers.

"There's my little monster." Dom laughed as he pulled him into a small hug. Ariadne watched the small scene in awe. Cobb really adored his children and it made her very happy to finally see him with the _real_ them.

"Were you good today?" Cobb asked, bent down on his knees so that he could be his son's height. James shook his head and Dom let out a fake huff and asked, "What did you do?"

James shrugged his shoulders once, smiling at his Father. Cobb stood up straight and asked "Will you tell me if I let you have dessert twice?"

James' smile grew wide and he nodded while replying, "I broke TV."

"You didn't break the TV, James!" Phillipa shouted at him, pushing on his shoulder lightly as she explained to her Father and to Ariadne "He doesn't know how to use it."

"Yes, I do." James pouted, his bottom lip pursing.

Ariadne smiled at him and asked, "Do you want me to help you, James?"

He looked up at Ariadne and nodded while saying "Okay. Come." He grabbed onto her other hand and pulled her across the living room towards the television stationed on the wall.

"This is Air-e-add-knee" Phillipa said to her younger brother slowly. Cobb was not only surprised that she had been able to say her name correctly but also because they both had taken such a quick liking to her. Then again, this was Ariadne. Of course they had liked her. There wasn't really anything to dislike.

"Air-e-" James paused and sighed out "I can't say that."

Ariadne laughed at him and said, "Well, you can call me whatever you want. I don't mind." James thought for a moment, his eyes narrowed from his concentration.

"How about Ari?" Cobb questioned with a shrug. The three in front of him nodded and from then on, it was agreed that her name would be 'Ari,' well, at least in front of Phillipa and James.

xxx

"They are adorable, Cobb!" Ariadne gushed, her eyes gleaming at him as they walked towards her Dorm room.

"I am so sorry about-" he pointed towards her black dress, which now had a large white stain in the middle of it "Well, you know."

"Your right. I do know." Ariadne said, her flats going up the staircase towards her dorm room. "You've already apologized a dozen times. It doesn't matter. Its just cake." Once they finished walking up the last step, Dom walked towards the door and held it open for her.

"James will be more careful next time. I promise." Cobb amended, his voice very clear in the hallway as they walked towards her room.

"It was not his fault, Cobb." Ariadne smirked at him, her eyes following the dorm room doors. Hers was 234. They were at 221 at the moment.

"Are you implying that it was _mine_?" Dom questioned her almost immediately, through a laugh. His blue eyes finding hers.

"Technically, it was." Ariadne chuckled back, her hand gripping the yellow rose he had given her earlier this evening. "_You_ were the one that was tickling him."

"Ah-" Dom nodded slowly at her, his eyebrows up as he challenged "Then, technically, it was _your_ fault. _You_ were the one that suggested the tickling."

Ariadne looked over briefly at him, coming to a halt in front of her dorm room door. "But that was only when _you_ were the one that decided to give him his dessert early." Ariadne grinned at him once more, as she continued "So, technically. It's still _your_ fault."

"You know what?" Cobb asked, his hands falling into his pants pockets as he said "Send me the dry cleaning bill." Ariadne laughed at that. She really liked this new side of Cobb she was seeing. He knew how to laugh and enjoy life. It was odd but wonderful.

"I like this new you." Ariadne commented, finding no harm in letting her thoughts be known out loud.

"New me?" Cobb probed, his eyebrows up in curiously. "Oh." He paused and let his lips fall into a small smile as he muttered, "You mean the fact that I am happy?"

"Yes." Ariadne replied honestly, with a nod of her head.

"Well, I have reasons to be happy now."

"Yes, two wonderful reasons." Ariadne chuckled, her hands finding their way into her purse and taking out her keys.

Cobb smiled down at her and spoke "They really like you, you know?"

Ariadne beamed widely, her eyes on Dom's face as she whispered, "I'm glad that they do." She looked at him for a moment, her brown eyes burning into his.

"I never did get to ask you something, though." Cobb took a step closer to her and continued "When do you plan on doing your homework for tomorrow?" Ariadne laughed at his quip before he said in a light tone "It's almost Two o'clock in the morning."

Ariadne shrugged her shoulders and muttered "Well maybe a certain Professor of mine could help me out by not calling on me to answer any questions."

"I don't think I could do that. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the class." Dom chirped, his hand reaching out and brushing Ariadne's hand lightly. He was holding onto the rose stem that he given her, his hands almost grazing her fingers.

"Maybe you can make an exception?" She asked hopefully with a small laugh.

"I'll think about it." He let go of her hand, took a deep breath in and whispered, "I really do need to thank you again."

Ariadne shook her head at him, turned herself around and placed her key into the keyhole. She really didn't agree with the fact that he had kept thanking her. In her mind, it was all him. She didn't need the thank you.

"Cobb, please. I've told you where I stand with this." She opened the door slowly, her body turning around to face him.

Dom sighed, his smile turning into a pursing of his lips as he spoke heavily, "And I appreciate it. I really do. It's just that you wouldn't understand. I feel like I have a huge debt to pay to you."

"No debt. Just the dry cleaning bill." Ariadne giggled softly, her voice light.

Cobb couldn't help but laugh quietly at her joke. Ariadne was something special. She really could become a great friend of his. "Fine. I'll try and stop."

"Finally." She smiled at him, taking the rose stem into her hands before she whispered, "Well, good night."

He nodded once at her, his hand reaching out to rub her arm gently before he whispered "Good night." He took a step back from her, smiled awkwardly and said "I'll see you in class." She nodded once and watched him walk way, her heart in a flutter from the withstanding feel of his hand brushing against her arm just moments before.

xxx

"Ariadne?" Jeremy's voice echoed in her ears. She let out a small murmur and opened her eyes, her face turning a shade of red as she realized that she had completely zoned out waiting for class to begin.

"Where were you last night? I called you. You never answered your cell phone." Jeremy sounded worried, Ariadne could tell.

She opened up her textbook and replied "Yeah, I was out. I'm sorry."

"Did you finish the homework?" Jeremy asked, looking over Ariadne's shoulder to see Fleur walk into the Lecture Hall.

Ariadne yawned loudly, her voice soft as she spoke "Some what. I got in pretty late so I wasn't able to complete all of it."

Jeremy took out of his textbook and asked inquisitively "How late is late?"

"I got in at about 2. Not too late."

"What the hell were you doing until 2 in the morning?" Jeremy asked, his voice almost angry.

"I know what she was doing." Fleur said with a smile, seating herself beside them.

Ariadne's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She gulped and asked in a stutter "R-really?"

Fleur nodded once, a large smile on her face as she laughed, "You finally made a move on Christian. Didn't you?" Ariadne let out a large sigh of relief, grinned and nodded, lying to her friend.

Even though she had not done anything theoretically wrong, she still felt the need to lie about the night before. Going to a party with a Professor was not a good reputation to have. But Cobb, he was different. He wasn't really her professor. He was her friend.

"Good morning." Professor Domenic Cobb walked into the Lecture Hall, smiling at the class.

"Good morning, Professor." Irina's gang of smutty young ladies said loudly while giggling. Ariadne rolled her eyes and took a deep breath in.

She looked over at Cobb for a second and noticed that he was looking at her as well. "Turn to pages 161 and 162, please." He cleared his throat and opened up his book while the entire class did the same.

"Did everyone finish their homework from the night before?" He asked loudly, his voice echoing in the classroom.

The classroom went quiet except for a few people who took out their notes. "Should we hand it in?" A boy in the back asked after raising his hand.

Cobb shook his head and replied "This time it won't be necessary." He gave Ariadne a quick look and a smile and then looked down at his book, while saying "You sir." He pointed to a young man with a beard and said "Take it from the top, please."

As the man begun reading, Ariadne couldn't help but smile. He hadn't taken up the homework. He had actually agreed to her plea from the night before. Ariadne took a deep breath in and realized that she had better start paying attention. After all, she was in a classroom. She was there to learn.

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you liked this one. _

_Please Review to let me know. _

_Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:_

_Have I said how great you all are!_

_Thank you so much for the brilliant reviews. They all make me so happy!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

The lecture went by rather quickly even though they were discussing 'Foundations,' which to Ariadne, was by far the most boring subject in Architecture. Cobb had explained it rather well and had also questioned those who seemed to be daydreaming. But he had still kept his word and had not asked her any questions about the homework from the night before.

Ariadne re-adjusted her white scarf around her neck and laughed at a story that Fleur had just finished telling her. Jeremy placed a light arm around Ariadne and asked "Are you finally joining me for lunch today?"

Ariadne's eyes shifted to Cobb for a moment, his eyes locked on hers as well, as if he had heard what Jeremy had asked her. She shifted under the weight of Jeremy's arm and responded "I actually have a few questions for the Professor."

"I can wait for you if you want." Jeremy smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Ariadne bit down on her bottom lip and watched as Irina made her way to the front of the classroom, standing about a meter away from where Cobb was.

Ariadne's eyes widened at the scene before her. She couldn't hear what Irina was saying, but she could hear giggling and unfortunately, not only from her. "It's fine. Maybe I will see you later tonight?"

"Is that a promise, Ariadne?" Jeremy's brown eyes fell on hers. She nodded back to him and stood up, picking up her school bag and placing it around her shoulders. "Okay then." Jeremy continued "I'll see you tonight."

The classroom emptied pretty quickly and she, Irina and Cobb were left alone. "Please, take a seat." Dom pointed to a chair beside his desk before he sat down on his own chair. Irina flashed her bright teeth at him and sat down on the chair.

"I just want to thank you for taking the time to help me. Not every Professor would." Irina spoke the words softly and Ariadne couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm not every Professor." Dom chuckled, his hands opening the textbook on the desk.

"No, definitely not." Irina licked her lips and stared at him for a moment too long.

Ariadne cleared her throat and that forced Cobb to look up and Irina to turn her head to her. "Do you two mind if I join you? I need some extra help as well." Ariadne smirked.

"Sure. Grab a seat." Professor Domenic Cobb spoke softly, pointing to a seat to her right.

"Um-" Irina started, her voice crisp "I don't mean to be rude but I just thought it was going to be just the two of us." She paused and continued through a nervous laugh "I mean, I learn better one on one."

Ariadne sat down on the chair and pulled it closely towards the rectangular desk while saying "I've always thought that a study group was better. We can share our opinions and not be afraid of rejection." Ariadne cleared her throat after the last word, Irina realizing that it was a warning.

"I agree, Ariadne." Cobb smiled at her, taking out a piece of paper and turning to Irina while asking, "What exactly do you need help with?"

"Everything."

"Why isn't that a surprise?" Ariadne muttered under her breath softly. Irina gave her a cold stare and bit down on her bottom lip while looking over at the assistant Professor.

"Well, let's start with light capacity." Dom pointed to a diagram in the textbook, making Irina lean over the desk, her hands crossed in front of her. As she was watching Domenic speak to her, Ariadne held a strict surveillance on Irina.

She really was a young woman with absolutely no morals, well, from what it looked like at least. Just the way she dressed for school demonstrated that. She was wearing a black halter-top that had a v-neck so long; it almost pierced her belly button. Ariadne took a deep breath in and listened to the short lecture Cobb was giving them.

"Do you understand?" Cobb asked Irina, his eyes down on the piece of paper where he had drawn two houses.

"No." She replied back, lying through her teeth. She sighed deeply and whispered, "Sometimes I believe I am not cut out to be an Architect. I mean-" she puffed softly and continued, "It's what I want but maybe it's not meant to be." She groaned, closing her eyes to hold in fake tears.

"Don't say that." Cobb shook his head at the young woman and leaned forward slightly while whispering, "I'm sure you are fully capable of becoming one. You just can't give up. That's all."

Irina took the opportunity to cry harder and she placed her hand over Dom's while saying "That is so sweet, Domenic. Thank you."

Ariadne's eyes widened at how fake and childish Irina was acting. She really hoped Cobb could see right through her. But from the look in his eyes, she could tell that he couldn't. He actually thought the girl was being sincere. She cleared her throat and Dom looked over at her, moving his hand away from Irina as she said, "I actually just have a quick question about Tutorials."

"I think I already know what you're leaning towards and they are cancelled for the summer. I asked Miles about them last week." Cobb replied, turning the page in the textbook.

"Oh." Ariadne was truly disappointed. In tutorials, she had always learned faster and easier. Lectures tended to bore her, well, except for today's and well, yesterdays. "Well, do you know why?"

"I believe its something to do with the budget cuts." Dom shrugged his shoulders at her and then turned back to Irina to ask "Would you like it re-explained it to you?"

"Please." Irina whispered, locking eyes with Ariadne.

"Ari, I think you might be able to explain light capacity better." Cobb pushed a blank piece of paper towards her, remembering the job and how impressed he was with her knowledge of building.

"Ugh, sure." She breathed in through her nose and wanted to mentally kill her assistant Professor. He had called her '_Ari_.' That was not professional at all and from the look on Irina's face, she had noticed. "Light capacity is-"

Before she was able to continue, Irina gasped loudly and said "I'm so sorry, Domenic. I just realized that I have to pick up my younger brother form the hospital." She got up from her chair and said, "Could I take a rain check?"

Cobb nodded at her and asked "Tomorrow, after class?" Irina nodded, picked up her things and ran towards the door. Leaving Ariadne and Dom alone together.

There was a slight silence that filled the room. It was not as awkward as either of them expected to be, but there was an inevitable calm. Dom smiled at Ariadne and broke it by asking, "Is there anything else you need help with?"

Ariadne shook her head at him and commented "Thank you for not collecting the homework."

"You don't have to thank me for that, Ariadne. It was my fault that you didn't complete it. We stayed up too late." Cobb said quickly, stretching back in his chair.

"Time did go by fast last night, didn't it?" Ariadne inquired inquisitively. She had sworn that it felt extremely brief even though she was at the party for hours.

Cobb closed the textbook on his desk and nodded his head once. There was another silence before he smiled at nothing in particular. Ariadne placed her hands on the desk in front of her and asked sheepishly "What?"

"Nothing. I just remembered the television incident." Dom laughed and Ariadne frowned at the topic. The night before, when she had offered to help James with the television, she ended up almost breaking the satellite.

He laughed again, rolling a hand on the back of his neck while saying "You have to admit, you're not the brightest when it comes to technology."

"And yet I am studying to be an Architect." She rolled her eyes and continued sarcastically "Yes, I think I'll go very far." Cobb pursed his lips, trying to hold in a chuckle. The expression on his face alone, made her smile.

"You know you will, Ari." He spoke the words honestly, standing up from his chair and walking towards the chalkboard behind him to erase it. "You are very good."

"Thank you, Cobb." She smiled at him for a second, her too, standing up and watching him erase the boards. "Do you need help with that?"

"I think I can handle it." He replied, turning his head towards her.

She picked up her bag and walked towards the exit, while saying, "Well, bye."

"Ariadne?" He called after her, making her turn back around.

"Yes?"

Dom walked towards her and asked, "Are you busy tonight? The kids want to see you again."

Ariadne's face brightened immediately. The comment made her extremely happy. "Really?"

He nodded back at her, smiling as he continued "They asked me to invite you to dinner. Is that alright with you?" Ariadne thought for a moment, realizing that she had already promised Jeremy that she would see him. But this was the _Cobb_ family and she was invited for dinner. To her, that seemed far more important.

"Yes. I can make it. Same place?" Ariadne asked, her lips curling into a smile.

He nodded at her and said with a laugh "I promise to have you home before 11, at least."

She laughed at the joke, opened the door behind her and muttered back to him "I can't wait."

Once she left the room, Dom sighed and continued erasing the chalkboard while whispering to himself "Neither can I."

xxx

"Would you like to tell me why he called you '_Ari'_?" Irina's voice stopped her at the end of the school hallway.

Ariadne's eyes widened as she turned around to face the infamous red head. She shrugged her shoulders once and answered, lying "He used to call me that when we worked together."

"When you say '_worked together'_? What do you actually mean?" Irina questioned, walking towards Ariadne in a steady pace. She'd seen that pace before-

Ariadne took a deep breath and replied in a simple tone, "It was a work placement. Nothing too special." She watched Irina for a moment and asked baffled "Aren't you supposed to be picking up your brother at the hospital?"

"Honey, I don't even have a brother." She chuckled and then continued in a serious tone "I just wanted to give you two alone time."

"Really?" Ariadne asked, her eyebrows shooting upward.

"No, you little bitch." Irina snapped, her eyes flaming onto Ariadne's small brown ones. "Stay away from him."

"Are you honestly being serious right now?" Ariadne almost laughed. Was she crazy? Did she actually think that she wanted Cobb? That was insane! Wasn't it?

Irina twisted her lips and said in a rough tenor "I don't think you realize what territory you are crossing."

"I really don't have time for this." Ariadne rolled her eyes and started to walk away. But Irina grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back around. Ariadne gasped at what she saw. It was no longer Irina but Mal that had grabbed her and pulled her back.

"He is _mine_." Her strong voice said, taking Ariadne's neck in her hands as she squeezed.

"Dom!" Ariadne shouted loudly, terrified of the power Mal had over her. She could barely move as she struggled to get out of her grasp.

"You poor innocent child." Mal chirped, holding her neck tighter before saying "You will never have him." She brought her lips closer to her and shouted, "He will always be _mine_! He promised we would grow old together! He promised!" She could feel her heart pace slowing- and then she woke up.

_Authors Note:_

_What did you think? _

_Like? Love? Dislike? Hate? Indifference? _

_Let me know. _

_Thank you! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note:_

_I'm sorry about the small wait. I have school now, so I will not be able to update everyday. _

_Thank you for being patient. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

She could feel her heart pace slowing- and then she woke up. And when she did, she saw dozens of eyes staring at her in not only a shocked manner but a baffled one as well. She took a deep breath in, turning her head slightly upward to see Domenic Cobb hovering over her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to her, his voice tense with worry. She blushed a light shade of purple, her eyes closing from embarrassment. She had fallen asleep. It had all been a dream. The Irina discussion, the Mal encounter, everything. '_Oh no. That means-'_

When Ariadne didn't respond to him, he cleared his throat and said, turning over to Miles "Do you think you could continue with the lecture?" Miles nodded slowly. _Miles_? When had he gotten there? He must have walked in while she was dreaming.

Cobb pulled Ariadne up by her arm delicately and walked her out the classroom and into the hallway. Pupils lurked on their bodies as they walked. Especially Irina and her girl friends'. They were green. Green with envy.

As soon as the door closed in the hallway, Cobb turned to Ariadne and asked in a concerned tone "What happened?"

Ariadne opened her eyes widely and let out a small yawn while muttering, "I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

"Ariadne. You were shaking and screaming my name." He took a breath, letting her turn stone cold from the new and extremely striking information. He placed his palms on the edges of her shoulders and said more calmly "If you don't tell me what's the matter. I can't help you."

She looked at him for a moment; letting the feel of his hands sink onto her heavyset shoulders. She took a slight breath in again and thought for a moment. Should she lie? He had never lied to her. She bit down on her bottom lip and whispered softly "Mal was trying to kill me."

Domenic slid his hands off of her small frame and placed them into his pockets. He looked down at the floor for a moment and asked "Is this a re-occurring nightmare or?"

She interrupted him in mid-sentence, shaking her head almost violently. "No. It's the first time, I promise. I- I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? It's _your_ subconscious. You don't have to apologize to me." He was almost smiling. He sighed a few moments later, moved a step closer to her and asked "Do you want to take a few moments for your thoughts or are we ready to go back in?"

Ariadne rubbed her eyes and muttered in between closed palms "They heard me screaming your name?" He nodded once and she groaned in response. She let her back slam against the cool white painted walls and replied "I'll take a minute then."

He chuckled at that and reached out to rub her shoulder softly before whispering "Alright." He sighed out heavily and maneuvered his body next to her on the wall, leaning against it like her.

She looked over at him, suspiciously for a second. Why was he there? Shouldn't he be inside- teaching? "Ugh, Cobb." She paused, his head turning to her, as she continued, "Aren't you supposed be teaching?"

Dom nodded once, his head straight and his eyes fixed onto her brown ones. She hooked her eyebrows upwards and asked in a state of confusion "Well, why aren't you?"

"I'm waiting for you." He said the phrase simply but the response made Ariadne's heart skip a necessary beat.

She held in a breath that was caught in the back of her throat and slid her hands down the cold wall. "What are we going to say to the class?"

"We aren't going to say _anything_." He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at her while saying "It's none of their business, Ariadne. It was just a dream. It wasn't real." She nodded at his answer. He was right. It was not necessary for her to explain herself. She had just had a horrible nightmare or daymare- whatever the hell it was.

"I think I'm ready now." She alleged, her back coming off the wall. She no longer felt embarrassed on what happened. Well, not too much anyway.

"Let's go then." His voice was soft, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. But inside, Cobb wasn't smiling. He didn't like the fact that her subconscious was dreaming up his deceased wife. It had to mean _something_. He had to figure out what that is- until it was too late.

xxx

The class went by rather quickly, even though they were discussing Ariadne's least favorite subject in Architecture; foundations. The idea seemed slightly familiar to her, as if she had already learned what Cobb had written onto the board. Her peers hadn't said anything to her, _yet_, anyway. She knew that Fleur and Jeremy probably had a tone of questions to ask her.

"Are you feeling better?" Jeremy asked as he gathered his books and placed them into his school bag. Ariadne nodded at him, smiling slightly as she turned to look at Fleur who was giving her an odd look.

"Would you like to come out for lunch with Jacques and I?" She asked, not necessarily wanting to leave her friend alone after the episode in class.

Ariadne shook her head. She did not want to be the third wheel. "No, it's alright. Thank you though." Fleur smiled at her friend and waved goodbye to her as she walked away.

Jeremy placed a quick arm around Ariadne, her body shifting under the weight as he asked "Do you want to come to lunch with me?" Her eyes flashed to Cobb for a second and what she saw, she didn't like. Irina was sitting beside him near the desk and Miles was gathering his things.

"Ugh-" she paused, her eyes narrowing as she saw Dom snicker at something Irina had said. It was so odd. The same thing had happened in her dream. She took a breath and replied, "Can I take a rain check, Jeremy? Tonight?"

He took his arm off her, nodded and placed his backpack on himself as he said, "Only if you promise.

"I promise." She smiled at him as he walked away, a large grin across his features.

Ariadne exhaled nosily as she saw Miles leave the Lecture Hall. Once again, it was just her, Irina and Cobb. She walked up to the two of them and Irina turned slowly, her eyes giving her a cold glare as she asked "Yes, Ariadne?"

"I have a few questions as well, Professor." She raised her eyebrows at Cobb, who stood up and grabbed a chair for her.

"Please." He motioned to the chair and she sat in it, her hands crossing across her lap. Irina rolled her eyes at Ariadne. She had really wanted alone time with her attractive teacher and the stupid and extremely revolting Ariadne was always there to ruin it. Suddenly, an idea hit her like fire.

"Ariadne speaks so highly of you, Domenic." Irina chirped, her hands crossing on the desk in front of her. Cobb was taken back by the random topic and he looked over at Ariadne, whose face was frozen.

"Really?" He asked, slightly confused with how this fact was relevant to Architecture.

"Yes, I told her how I interned for you a few weeks ago. You know at t-the Saito building downtown?" Ariadne turned her head to Cobb and almost laughed at the name she had given the internship.

"You told me a whole lot more, sweetie." Irina giggled in the most fake way possible. Ariadne's eyes were wide as she continued, "She went on and on about how great of a boss you were to her."

"No, I didn't." Ariadne whispered softly, Dom looking over at her suspiciously.

"Don't play games, Arikins. Don't you remember how annoyed I got from all your stories about him? I mean, come on! It's not very hard to remember. He was all you could talk about. It was so annoying." Irina talked so fast it was physically hurting her.

"Irina, you're annoying me right now."

"And then she mentioned something about your wife." She paused when she saw Cobb's eyes get wide with shock and anger. She smiled at Ariadne and continued lightly "I can't remember what exactly. But it was something about how she was dead and-"

"Excuse me." Dom said the phrase strongly, pushing his chair back and getting up from his chair.

"Cobb." Ariadne got up as well and followed him towards the exit. Before she left to find him in the hallway, she turned her head back to Irina and asked bitterly, "Why would you do that?"

"You were getting in my way." She said it simply and that was all Ariadne needed to open the door and run into the hallway to try and find her assistant professor.

xxx

"There you are!" Ariadne exclaimed, panting from the running she was doing. She had been looking for him for the past seven minutes. She had run all around the campus, asking anyone if they had seen him. Luckily a foreign exchange student had said that he was in the school's main coffee shop.

She pulled up a stool beside him at his table and said, "I'm sorry about what Irina said."

Cobb looked at her coldly, his hands holding the coffee mug as he spoke lowly "That information was private, Ariadne."

"I know it was. But I swear to you-"

"Ariadne, I don't want to hear it." He stood up, holding the boiling coffee in his hands as he walked away from her.

She walked directly behind him and spoke "Just let me explain it to you."

"There is nothing to explain."

"Cobb!" She shouted, her voice rising as he walked into the streets of Paris. _Shit_! Where the hell was he going? "Cobb!" She shouted again, her small feet running up beside him. "Please, just let me explain."

He stopped dead in his tracks, turned to her fully and said, "Go ahead."

She took a deep breath in, trying to hide the fact that she was out of breath and then she enlightened the _real_ situation, "Irina has a crush on you, Cobb."

Cobb laughed at the idea but his face turned serious when he saw that she wasn't amused. She put her hand on his arm and continued "I told her about Mal because she wants, well- she wants to, you know-" Ariadne blushed as she muttered "She wants to sleep with you."

Dom looked down into her eyes for a moment and listened as she continued, "I didn't tell her any details. I promise. I only told her to stop her. She was doing that in there because _this_ is what she wants. She thinks that I am her competition."

"And what do you think?" He asked, watching her intently.

"What?" Ariadne was truly caught off guard with the question. "Cobb, the girl is ridiculous! Don't you understand that she made up all that to get you angry with me?"

"No, I do understand." He nodded once at her and took a deep breath in. He really hadn't expected anything like that to happen. A student of his thought of him in a 'deeper' way. He didn't know what to do. But he did know what to do about the student in front of him "I'm sorry, Ari."

He took her left hand in his and rubbed it while saying "I shouldn't have left like that. I-" He removed himself from the hold, took a sip of coffee and thought. "Let me make it up to you."

"Cobb-"

"Come over for dinner tonight. I'll cook." He smiled at her. He was inviting her for one sole purpose only; to find out more about her nightmare. After all, they couldn't have that happen again, could he?

"You cook?" She asked, almost impressed.

"Okay, I'll order take out but-" her laughter interrupted his thoughts but a moment later, he regained them "The kids adored you last night. They would love to see you again."

"Really?" She blushed, realizing that this time it was actually _real_.

"Of course. Now will you come tonight?" He looked down at her, trying to think of another way to apologize. Ariadne would have never betrayed him like he had thought she had just a few minutes ago. It was horrible even to think such terrible things about her.

"Yes. But on one condition." She pursed her lips and said, "I cook."

"Deal." He put out his hand and she shook it. Now, what in hell was he going to do about Irina? Or the fact the now, probably half the class thought that he was having an affair with Ariadne. In the end, he knew the truth and he knew that would never and could never happen.

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you enjoyed this one. _

_Thank you for reading. _

_Please Review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note:_

_I am sorry about the wait. _

_Thank you for waiting patiently. _

_Thank you for the amazing reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6**

Ariadne's small feet scattered against the paved sidewalk of the University. She was too late to only be walking towards the apartment where she was to meet the Cobb family. She was speed walking through it. The students who were sitting or just walking leisurely gave her odd looks as she zoomed passed them.

She had decided to take her backpack with her tonight because the night before, Phillipa had asked to see her sketches. And apparently tonight, her and Cobb would compare styles. She had a feeling that her style was more modern than to his classic. Either way, she knew that his drawings would be great. Like him.

When she finally made it out onto the streets of Paris, her cell phone began to vibrate in her bag. She groaned loudly, stopped moving and placed her backpack down on the street. She searched frantically for her cell phone wondering if it was Cobb that wanted cancel on her. And when she found her cell phone, her called ID proved otherwise.

"Jeremy?" She asked, closing up her backpack up and standing up.

The voice from the other line was soft and almost worried "Where are you?"

Ariadne took a deep breath in, pulled the bag onto her shoulders and replied, "I am just outside the College. Why?"

"You said we would go out tonight- _together_?" He stressed the last word.

Ariadne's eyes widened and she gasped at the insight. "I am so sorry, Jeremy. I am actually on my way to-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Cobb waving to her from across the street.

"Ariadne? Are you okay?" Jeremy's voice asked concerned on the other line of the phone.

As her assistant Professor approached her, she nodded her head quickly at the phone. Then recognizing, at her utmost stupidity, that Jeremy could not hear the 'nodding.' She quickly responded, "Yes. Of course I am. I'm really sorry. But I made other plans."

"Good evening, Ariadne." Cobb smiled as he noticed the backpack around her shoulders. The young woman did keep her promises.

"Ariadne. Who is that?" Jeremy asked, his voice weak after a few moments of silence.

Ariadne sighed quickly and replied "No one, Jeremy. Just my friend." She smiled at Cobb, who stood beside her, waiting patiently. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Tomorrow night is the party at the College-"

Cobb placed a cool hand on her bare arm and whispered, "We have to go."

"Okay, fine. Tomorrow night. I'll go with you." Ariadne sighed. She _hated_ parties. Especially school parties. All people ever did was drink and fool around. It never interested her in the slightest bit.

"Ariadne-" Cobb's voice raised slightly and he took her by the arm gently and led her across the street while she held the phone to her ear. "I'm sorry. But I promised Miles that we would be there soon."

"Jeremy, I have to-"

"Is that Professor Cobb?" Jeremy yelled into the phone and Ariadne could almost see his awkward and shocked expression on the other line.

Dom even heard the question for it was inquired so loudly and clearly. He sighed. He hated the fact that now, because of his job, everything about his relationship with her had changed.

Ariadne had changed his life for the better and shown him that reality could be just as great as the dream world. And now _what_? He had to hide the fact that he was friends with her? Even the idea was ridiculous.

Ariadne was about to respond when Dom motioned to her to pass the phone. Her eyes widened and she shook her head and he just smirked at the fear that he could tell was consuming her. He nodded once and she took a deep breath in and passed him the phone. He placed the cellular to his ear and said in a bright tone "Hello Jeremy?"

The phone was dead quiet for a few seconds, as Dom lead Ariadne towards the apartment he had rented for the summer. "Y-yes?" Jeremy stuttered.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this but Ariadne did an internship for me a few weeks ago." He paused and listened to the deafening silence that came from the other line. After a few seconds, he continued, "Ariadne has become a great friend of mine as well as a great student-"

Ariadne grinned widely at him, looking around at the narrow streets of the city. And then he continued "I do apologize that I had to take her from your company this evening. But I am sure that she will do anything in her power to make it up to you. Now-" a smile tugged at his mouth "We must depart. Please finish your homework for I will be calling on you in class tomorrow. Good night."

And with that he closed the cell phone, passed it to Ariadne and smirked. He turned his head towards the small and gray building in the corner of the street and uttered, "It's that one."

Ariadne watched Cobb with cautious eyes for a moment. He really did know how to handle situations. Maybe he was far better at extracting than he knew he was. She shook her thoughts away as he guided her towards the apartment. She could tell that the night ahead of her would be extremely interesting.

xxx

"I'm back." Cobb announced in a singing tone as he opened the apartment door with his eyes. Phillipa and James ran towards him and both gave him a big hug. Ariadne couldn't help but smile at the family. They were the perfect fit.

Miles and Angelina walked towards the four of them with soft smiles on their faces. Ariadne whispered a 'hello' to the both of them and then bent down and hugged James and Phillipa.

"Ari, come." James grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the living room where the television was. "I'm watching 'Dora.'" Cobb chuckled as he watched Phillipa follow her brother and Ariadne back into the living room.

Dom placed his keys into his pants pocket and asked his in-laws "Are you staying for dinner?"

Angelina shook her petite head and answered softly "Non, Domenic. We though ugh- we could go out for tonight."

Cobb nodded once at her and opened the door for the two. "Bon soir." She smiled at him as she left. When Miles was about to leave, Dom stopped him by holding onto his arm softly.

"Is everything ready?" He asked looking at Miles.

He nodded in reply and whispered, "Please, be careful." And then he left, following his wife into the hallway.

Once the door closed, Cobb made his way into the living room and asked, "Who wants pizza?" And the two children raised their hands eagerly and Ariadne copied them while laughing.

xxx

"I think we should let these two decide." Dom said sheepishly, pulling his daughter onto his lap as he stared at the two drawings on the table.

Ariadne was already holding James on her lap, so she just smiled in agreement as she asked, "Okay you two. Which one is better?" She pointed to Cobb's and said "Your Fathers very plain an unoriginal concept-" Dom's chuckling paused her "Or the very innovative and creative one that I drew?"

James looked over at Phillipa for a moment and replied, "I like Ari's."

"Me too. Daddy's looks like a big stick." Phillipa giggled and Dom's eyes widened at the comparison.

"A big stick, huh?" Cobb asked, his face somewhat flustered. "Well, I guess you win again."

He locked eyes with Ariadne in that moment and she nodded and grinned at him, while saying "There was never any competition, Cobb."

His eyes widened at the statement and he replied in a teasing tone "Let's not forget who grades your school work."

Ariadne's mouth fell into a small 'o' shape before she smiled at him and explained herself "What I meant by that is, t-that, of course _you_ are better. There was no competition when it comes to-"

"Ariadne?"

"Yes?"

"You fail my class." Dom tantalized her, her eyes closing shut in fake despair.

James yawning suddenly interrupted their banter and Ariadne looked down at him and asked, "Are you tired?" He nodded in return and she looked towards Cobb while asking "Is it alright if I put him to bed?"

Cobb's eyes glanced at the clock, which struck 10:22. He nodded, kissed Phillipa on the forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry, Princess. But that means you too." His daughter groaned as she jumped off her father.

"Can you read to us, Ari?" James asked excitedly. She nodded at the two kids who were now anxious about going to sleep.

"Meet me back here when you're finished, alright?" Dom mentioned as he watched the three of them walk away together. He had to admit, Ariadne seemed to fit in with his family. He could tell the kids already loved her and he could tell that she was falling for them. Well, who wouldn't? His children were simply amazing.

xxx

"How did it go?" Cobb asked, finishing the last of dishes as Ariadne walked into the room.

"Fine. I read 'Little Black Bird' three times before they fell asleep." Ariadne smiled and leaned her frame against the counter near Cobb. "Do you need some help?"

Cobb shook his head "No, its fine. Thank you though." He cleared his throat and asked, his thoughts finding themselves to earlier tonight "So, what are you dressing up as?"

"Excuse me?" Ariadne asked, her eyebrows rising.

Dom chuckled in response and then clarified "For the party tomorrow. The one that Jeremy is taking you to."

"It's a costume party?" Ariadne's eyes were wide with terror. She hated dressing up. Mostly because in College, for a girl, dressing up usually meant dressing _down_.

She groaned as Dom nodded and then commented, "Yes. It's mandatory too. I still haven't bought my costume yet."

"Wait a minute." Ariadne eyes opened drastically "You're going?"

"Yes, I have to. I'm the only assistant Professor for the summer. Apparently I have to chaperon a bunch of twenty year olds." He laughed at the idea. School in Paris was strangely different than in the United States. "It's a school function. There has to be teachers there."

"Oh." Ariadne whispered softly. She took a deep breath in and asked, "Well, what do you want to go as?"

"Myself. I'm pretty sure that will scare the entire student body." He laughed and then paused "Or maybe I should go as Eames, that would definitely terrify everyone." Ariadne chuckled at the joke and shook her head. Cobb acting like Eames? That would be the day.

"Seriously though. What do you think you are going as?" Ariadne asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"I'm still deciding." He closed the tap water and wiped his hands quickly with a cloth before turning around to her. "I have to honest with you." He sighed deeply, and placed his hands gently on her arms.

"What's going on, Cobb?" She asked, her eyes soft on his.

"I had other motives about tonight, other than dinner." He paused briefly, and rubbed her arm gently. "I don't know how to tell you this-"

Ariadne's heart was beating so wildly, she could hear the pounding in her eardrum. "What is it, Cobb?"

Dom took a deep breath in and whispered, "Okay, here's the truth-"

_Authors Note:_

_Okay, yes. I am very mean. But I had to leave it there. I felt compelled to. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please Review. _

_Thank you._


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note:_

_I truly apologize about the wait. _

_Stupid school :( _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 7**

Dom took a deep breath in and whispered, "Okay, here's the truth-" he paused again, hesitating before continuing "I didn't ask you here _only_ for dinner." Ariadne waited patiently while his hand found hers in one swift and light gesture. "I asked you here because I want to monitor your dreams tonight."

Her eyes narrowed and she pulled her hand away from his in shock and bitter anger. "Are you serious?"

She bit down on her bottom lip as she asked; her voice slightly rising "Do you honestly believe that _one_ nightmare is enough for that?"

"I'd rather stop it now so we don't have to worry about it later." Cobb met her eyes with his blue ones and she sighed out and mumbled something inaudible.

"_We_? _You_ don't have to worry about anything. _I_ am fine." She walked over to the kitchen table and rested her hands on the wooden surface. Why in hell was he making such a big deal over one tiny nightmare?

"Ariadne-" he paused, his body frame moving towards her as he muttered, "You didn't see yourself this morning. It was as if- you were _living_ the dream." He let out a small breath as she turned her body around to face him.

"I'm asking you to trust me." His hands rested on her shoulders, squeezing them slightly as he asked, "Will you trust me?"

Her brown pupils sunk into his blue set ones and all she could do was nod and whisper "Fine."

He smiled at her quickly, removed his hands off her shoulders and said "Good." He took a few steps towards the hallway and commanded, "Follow me."

xxx

"Wow. You really were planning this." Ariadne mumbled, swallowing her anger at Cobb as she looked over the PASIV device that was already set up with two connecting wires. The machine was resting on a large and dark green colored bed and in front of it were two chairs.

"Please, sit." He cocked his eyebrows at her as he sat down on the left chair.

She shook her head at him and asked "What if I don't want to share my dreams with you?" She had a few reasons as to why but most importantly it was Mal. If she would show up, would Cobb be able to go back to reality once again? She honestly doubted it.

"We've shared dreams before, Ariadne. It's safe."

She sighed and muttered "Not these dreams." And then it hit her that they had had a very similar conversation recently.

He got up off the chair quickly and pulled the wire around her small wrist while saying through a smirk "Well, I think I can handle myself." He tightened the wire, his hand gently latent on her wrist.

"_Think_ is not good enough, Cobb." She sighed out deeply, wanting her presence and opinion to be known. But when he didn't say anything, she knew that she was defeated.

He sat down onto the chair beside her and connected the wires to his own wrist before saying "Miles acted as the Architect in maze. We will both be in unknown territory so there is nothing to be afraid of. I am on the sample plate as you."

"I would much rather not be in any plate. Thank you very much." Ariadne rolled her eyes and Dom couldn't help but chuckle.

"As soon as you close your eyes, I will join you shortly." He twisted himself around towards the device and put in 5 minutes on the clock. "One hour should be long enough."

xxx

Ariadne's eyes widened largely as she realized where she was. She was sitting in an empty and unfamiliar lecture hall. A classroom. How original of Miles.

She had a piece of paper in front of her and a pencil. She waited for Cobb to walk in at any second and when he didn't, after a few minutes, she was beginning to get restless. What in hell was taking him so long?

And suddenly the wooden door creaked open and a recognizable voice announced "Good morning." Ariadne's eyes shot up and towards the front of the room where Cobb was standing holding a briefcase.

"Finally." She stood up from her desk and walked towards the front of the classroom.

Cobb's eyebrows cocked as he asked in a curious tone "Is there something you need to ask me, Ariadne?"

"Ugh-" she thought for a second as Dom took out a few pieces of papers from his briefcase. "Why do you have a briefcase?"

"I have a class to teach." He responded rather quickly, smirking and then looking down at the watch on his left hand. "Apparently, I am not the only one that is late." He smirked and pointed towards the classroom with his free hand.

Ariadne's eyes widened in shock. Why was he acting like that- unless, this wasn't Cobb and it was just a projection of him. "Are you real?" She asked the question quickly, afraid of the answer.

"Well-" He placed the paper on the desk in front of him and then asked, "What do you think?"

"_I'm_ real." Domenic Cobb cleared his throat from the back of the room, his eyes perfectly placed on his doppelganger. Ariadne's head turned rapidly at the sound of the real Cobb's voice. Or the projection of Cobb? Which was he?

"Why is there another one of me, Ariadne?"

"I'm not sure, I was sitting here and-"

"I think she just couldn't wait for us to get here." The projection of Cobb announced with a smirk, his lips thinning into a grin.

Ariadne's mouth fell open in shock "Excuse me?"

"Ariadne, stop lying. I was created by your subconscious. I know every fiber of your being." The projection of Dom explained, his body getting closer and closer to her.

"We are here for a purpose, Ariadne. Tell him to leave." The real Cobb said, his heart burning. Did Ariadne really see him this annoying and insistent?

"I can't leave." The projection of Cobb placed a cool hand on Ariadne's clothed arm and explained, "She doesn't want me to."

"Stop it." She moved away from the projection of Cobb and closer to the real one. "Cobb, we need to go."

"Tell him the truth, Ariadne." The projection of Cobb smirked, his lips pursing.

"What truth?" Domenic Cobb was truly interested.

Ariadne shook her head violently and put her hand out towards the shade of Cobb while saying, "Stop talking."

"What truth, Ari?" The real Cobb placed his hands on her shoulders, making her eyes peer up and into his.

"The truth that she-"

"I'm sorry, Cobb!" Ariadne screamed loudly, kicking him backwards. The kick. It had to work. It just had to.

xxx

When her eyes fluttered open, she saw an irritated Domenic Cobb hovering over her. He was kneeling on the floor in front of her, his eyes wide with worry. "What truth, Ariadne?"

She remained silent, her eyes closing again. He pulled the wires off her forcefully, the stinging pain grasping her attention as he repeated "What truth?"

She shook her head once before opening her eyes to look at him and whisper "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does! You know it does or else you wouldn't have stopped my projection from saying it. Just tell me." Cobb was almost yelling he was so baffled and annoyed. Why did he have to confess everything to her and she couldn't even share one thing about herself?

"Please?" He asked, taking her hands in his and holding them. He was getting worried. What truth was she hiding? It was frightening him.

Ariadne shook her head again, her eyes filling with tears as she whispered, "Please, just let me leave."

She tried her best to hold in the tears but a few dropped down her left cheek. Cobb sighed softly and wiped away a few of the falling ones before saying tenderly "I can't let you leave without knowing the truth."

There was a long pause before Ariadne replied through small puffs "The truth is that I-" she paused again, his blue eyes connecting with hers. "I have been having nightmares about Mal since the Inception."

_Oh_. Cobb bit down onto his bottom lip, extremely disappointed at her response. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I couldn't." She replied, squeezing his hand "I didn't want you to help me."

Ariadne was lying. Quite well too. She had only had the one nightmare about Mal. But Cobb could not know the real 'truth'. If he did, he wouldn't speak to her anymore. "Let me help you, Ari. It's the least I could do." He paused and held onto her hand tighter "Alright?"

"Alright." She smiled at him when she saw him grin. That's how it had started anyway. With only a grin.

xxx

"Professor, do you think I could speak to you?" Jeremy's small voice echoed in the small office that belonged to Miles, the next morning.

Miles nodded, taking off his glasses while saying "Of course, Mr. Collins." Jeremy closed the heavy wooden door behind him and began speaking "It's about Professor Cobb."

"Is this about Ariadne's outburst from last class?" Miles asked, his eyes fixated on Jeremy.

"Somewhat Professor. You see-" he took a quick and deep breath in before continuing, "I think that Ariadne is being forced against her will to _associate_ with him."

Miles' frown grew as he asked "And who is forcing her, Mr. Collins?"

"Professor Cobb, sir."

"Are you suggesting that Domenic Cobb is assaulting her?"

"Yes. Every time I have plans with her, she finds an excuse to cancel them to be with him. I don't believe she even wants to be with him, sir. I can tell by the sound of her voice."

He removed a piece of paper from his jean pocket and gave to Miles while saying "And while I was researching for my law class, I found this. It's a search warrant for 'Domenic Cobb.' It says the he murdered his wife."

"This is an expired warrant, Mr. Collins."

"I'm terrified for my friend, Professor. What if he is trying to hurt her?" Jeremy's tenor rose as he said brashly "What if he kills her next?"

Miles closed his eyes trying to focus on anything but Mal's, his beautiful daughters', death. He opened his eyes again and said in a strong tone "I promise you that Mr. Cobb is not a murderer."

"But Professor-"

"We are done, Mr. Collins." Miles said, placing his glasses over his eyes. "Have a good day."

xxx

Ariadne rubbed at her wrists; there was a slight bruise on them from where Cobb had pulled out the wires. But they didn't hurt her, they just looked awful. She smiled at Domenic Cobb as he walked into the room, greeting the class with happy eyes.

He walked over to her quickly, ignoring Irina and her girl friends before he asked in a soft tone "How are you feeling?"

She looked up at him, smiled and replied "I slept well, if that's what you're asking me."

"Good." He took her wrist in his hand and held onto it softly before saying "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. You've apologized a thousand times. It's fine. It doesn't hurt." Ariadne chuckled in response, her eyes sinking into his.

"Ariadne?" Jeremy's voice came from Ariadne's left as he saw Cobb holding onto Ariadne's wrist. From shock, Cobb dropped Ariadne's hand and Jeremy became infuriated as he suddenly saw the bruising.

Dom walked away from the two of them and began to write the word 'Layout' on the chalkboard in capitol letters. Jeremy placed his backpack down and asked in a worried tone "Did he do that to you?"

"It was an accident from last night, Jeremy."

"You should tell someone."

"I just told you."

"Oh." Jeremy nodded while saying, "Don't worry. I'll help you."

"With the homework?" Ariadne asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yeah-" Jeremy nodded and replied "With the homework." He knew that Ariadne was begging him to help her with her situation with Professor Cobb, not the homework.

When the lesson started, he held in a deep breath and realized that after class, the new assistant Professor was finally going to get what he deserved; Prison.

_Authors Note:_

_I really hope I surprised you with the twist at the end. _

_Like it? Or hate it? _

_Please Review! _


End file.
